


Beginning and Ending

by DisguisedasInnocent



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 17:43:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3258662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisguisedasInnocent/pseuds/DisguisedasInnocent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Danny took Carmilla it began in a battle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beginning and Ending

The first time Danny took Carmilla it began in a battle - tongues, teeth, and fingers thrusting dangerously and pulsing rhythmically. It began with Carmilla's body pushed up against the wall of their shared dorm building, in the middle of the open corridor, Danny's hands buried up the vampire's shirt clutching at her breasts as Carmilla scratched her fingernails across Danny's shoulders. It ended with Danny's hand shoved down Carmilla's jeans, the button lying uselessly on the floor, her fingers pressed inside the woman's cunt. It ended with Danny's name on Carmilla's lips, and Carmilla's name breathed out of Danny's lungs on the back of a moan and a whimper.

The second time Carmilla took Danny it began in an admission - soft words whispered and quiet pleas muttered. It began with Danny lying on her back in the middle of her bed, Carmilla's legs straddling her hips, as the women rocked together softly. It began with Danny's lips pressed to Carmilla's jawline, with Carmilla's fingers smoothing across Danny's abdomen feeling her muscles jumping underneath her fingertips. It ended with a soft whimper falling from Carmilla's lips as she clutched Danny's hair between her fingertips and grinding her pussy down onto Danny's mouth. It ended with a quiet moan escaping Danny's mouth, fluttering into Carmilla's ear, as the vampire's fingers eased the woman through her orgasm.

The third time they took one another it began with a prayer - desperate feelings screamed into the chasm. It began with Danny's fingers clutching at Carmilla's shirt, crying out her pain onto the vampire's shoulder, shaking her unmoving shoulders in an attempt to force a reaction from her body. It began with Carmilla's fangs sliding into Danny's neck, her tongue lapping at the woman's blood, tasting it thick and rich sliding down her throat. It began with the renewal of life. It ended with Danny's arms locked around Carmilla's body, holding her tightly as the spasms wrecked their bodies, whispered words of love and hope falling from her mouth. It ended with Carmilla's fingers sliding through Danny's hair, cradling Danny's face against her throat, as she moaned out her devotion into the wind.

The fourth time they gave themselves to one another it began with a soft breath and ended with a quiet sigh. It began with Danny stroking Carmilla's fingers and kissing the palm of her hand. It began with Carmilla nuzzling Danny's cheek with the tip of her nose and kissing the woman's forehead. It ended with Danny's lips pressed to Carmilla's mouth and her hand buried between the woman's thighs. It ended with Carmilla's tongue caressing Danny's mouth and her fingers buried between the woman's thighs. 

It began with lust. It ended with love.


End file.
